My SoCalled High School Life
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: I hate everything. I hate me. I hate my school. I hate stupid popular kids who can't get over themselves. But there's one thing I dont hate... him... from his dreamy eyes, to his lavender hair. I didn't hate Trunks Brief.
1. High School

Hello peeps! Here is another story by me! I was just… walking down the street… and I just thought of this story, weird eh? This is my first Dragonball Z/ Sailormoon crossover. So please, no flames, only constructive criticisms. Have a nice day, and please review!

I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailormoon, I wish I did though… ' then I would be stinking rich living in a big mansion and do nothing but pig out and watch T.V.

The beginning part of the story may seem a bit confusing, but please bear with me as the story will become clearer in later chapters.

**

* * *

**

My So-Called High School Life

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**High School**

* * *

I sighed slightly as I slammed my locker shut, and began the long journey across the school hallway. Already, the day was half over, and it was break time. Around me, people were laughing, flirting, joking around… and basically what all teenagers do these days. 

Except me.

I desperately wanted to join them… and just laugh my worries away. But… I know I can't.

Popularity- that's what's keeping me away from having friends. It's what every girl wants, and only some girls could get. It's quite strange, how some girls were just blessed with that natural quality of being loved, and adored by everyone. Two of the best examples are: Pan Son and Bura Brief.

These two were the absolute hottest, prettiest, and most popular girls in the whole school. They seem to emit some sort of strange aura. I mean; what could there possibly be about them that just make guys stare lustfully, and make the girls fume with envy. They had the power to control everyone around them. All they had to do was smile and dress scantily and all the boys would fall head over heels in love with them.

If I wanted a guy to like me- I'd basically need to get plastic surgery.

Do I sound jealous? Well… maybe I am. I mean, who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't want to be filthy rich, extremely beautiful, and have everyone around them at their feet?

First, is the Queen Bee, Pan Son, granddaughter of the legendary Hercule and an amazing athlete. She's captain of the swim, soccer, basketball, volleyball and baseball team. She has shoulder-length silky jet-black hair with big dark sexy eyes, which seem to hurl you in. One look at her and BHAM- you're in love. I wish I had that. Sometimes, I'd compare the two of us. I had the same hair has hair, minus the silky. I even had similar eyes to her… but somehow; they just don't look good on me. She was amazing at everything; she inherited her father's brains, and her mother's looks… and both of their strengths I think. She's the toughest girl in school, step one toe over the line, and you're dead. She doesn't seem to believe in second chances…

The second girl isn't quite up to Pan's standards. Of course, she had everything Pan had- except brains. Which is kind of ironic seeing as her mother is rated one of the smartest woman in the world. But she does have one thing, which is a teeny bit better than Pan…money. She's the richest girl in school, yes, even richer than Pan's grandfather, Hercule. She also has _thee_ hottest body, her long wavy aquamarine hair with intimidating pools of blue eyes, not to mention all the right curves. All she needs to do is bat her eyelashes and wink, and guys would chase her around the school. Men would die to get a stare at her. Since Pan owns all the sports, Bura's captain of the Cheerleading Squad, ever since she'd been on it, they'd won national champions almost every year. Only because all the guys joined football, _just _so they had an excuse to look at her.

Now do you know what I mean? Here's another example, if Orange Star High was "Teen People" magazine, these two girls would _always_ be on the cover, and I'll probably be the girl- well, I'll probably not be in it at all. (1)

Of course, Pan and Bura aren't the _only_ hot girls at school. There's other one's in their squad. But the one I remember the most, was… Lunch. She was gorgeous, though _extremely_ dippy and stupid. Bura and her were almost best friends, Pan too of course, but she just couldn't share their love for shopping. Everything was going along smoothly…until the day Bura caught Lunch in bed with her boyfriend. It was at that second… when Bura's "dumbness" suddenly disappeared, and she brought out every dirty piece of trash she knew about Lunch… and posted it all over the school.

Bura didn't ruin Lunch… she _destroyed_ her. After a week from school, Lunch suddenly disappeared, no one, absolutely _no one_, has ever heard of her again. But there were rumours. Some say she went to recruit plans to get revenge, some say she became a prostitute. But the most popular one was that she became a nun.

Anyways, after that little "revenge" planned out, Bura and Pan didn't let anyone else in their squad. It was just the two of them. Of course, they had friends, but… they never let anyone into their "groups". Which means, they never tell you _anything_, you can use against them.

Also, if you're wondering about Bura and her "boyfriend", after about a month of cold-shouldering him, they finally got together again; with him promising he'll never cheat on her again.

Anyways, enough talk about the girls. Now, let's get on to the guys. You know that saying that popular girls and jocks are made for each other? That saying, is 100 percent true. The two of the biggest jocks in school, are non-surprisingly, dating Pan and Bura.

Now the number one Jock in our list is:

Trunks Brief. He happens to be the older brother of Bura. He's a _senior _and he's dating Pan. It's probably true that god created Trunks just for Pan, or the other way around, because these two are _perfect _for each other. They're your typical Adam and Eve, Harry and Sally. Get what I mean?

But I don't blame Pan for wanting to go out with him. Trunks is absolutely _breathtaking, _his smile could make your knees melt. He had soft velvet lavender hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. They seem so innocent, with a hint of lust in them. His body looked like angels carved it out. Muscles. Pure Muscles. Not a single ounce of fat. He had the power to make any girl fall in love with him… and he _did_ unknowingly make many girls fall for him… including me.

Yup, you heard me. I have a big crush on Trunks Brief. You're probably thinking I'm being shallow, I guess you're right- I am. But I couldn't help it. It was love at first sight. The first time I looked at those gorgeous blue eyes of his… I melted. His eyes- they're what haunts me the most. I dream about those eyes every night. I would do anything to stare into them; they had a knack for making me forget my troubles…

You see; I am fortunate enough to sit behind him in History class. It's strange how a person can be so close in your reach… yet so far.

I love the way he tilts back in his chair and ruffles his hair from behind. I can smell the sweet scent of his aftershave intoxicating me and making me forget about everything except for him… maybe that's why I've been failing History… hmm…

I love it even more when he turns around and asks me a question on a test. I can feel his blue eyes looking at me, even though I wanted to stare so badly into them… I couldn't. I was scared, scared of rejection, scared of…him. It knew it was considered cheating, telling him an answer on the test, but who cares. If I were lucky, sometimes I would have enough guts to tell him the answer. That's the way it has always been, it seems like there's some sort of barrier between us… preventing me from talking to him. I wish I could just take a stone and shatter that barrier… I wish he were mine… I wish my dream was my reality, and then everything would be perfect.

But none of this matters, because no matter what I do; nothing works. He's too in love with his slut-faced-ho-bag girlfriend Pan. He's too blinded by her beauty and seductive ways that he's forgotten about everyone else, yup, that "everyone else" includes me. He waits by her locker everyday, and rumors say that they make out behind the bushes everyday after school. These rumors hurt me; they hurt me so much.

And the second Jock on our list is…

Goten Son, a cousin of Pan (3) He's also Bura's boyfriend -This is my cue to roll my eyes- Let's say these two are more err- _public _about their feelings, I mean, they were sent down to the office 5 times for getting caught making out behind the book shelves in the library. How sad is that?

Goten's captain of the soccer, basketball and swim team -Trunk's is captain of the rest of the sports teams- He's built like trunks, except more lankier and slightly taller. He has spiked black hair with the sexiest eyes, which makes him look so hot when he smirks. He had the total image of a rebel. Just like Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bura were also made for each other; like a lock and a key, or a pencil and a sharpener. (4)

"Hey Robot! Why do youlook so scared! Did you freak yourself out again by looking in the mirror!" I heard a boy yell at me with a look of malice in his eyes.

Oops, back to reality! I sighed; this is what I have to go through with 5 days a week. It's so horrible, considering I'm the most unpopular person in the whole entire school. I always sat alone at lunchtime, I was always last picked for class teams, and I was always the one left partnerless on projects. I was in the "Freak" category all by myself. What I do to deserve this fate? I'm nice to people, I help around... but no one seems to NOTICE all the good things I do, but even if I accidentally do something stupid, small, or big, EVERYONE notices.

"She can't LOOK in a mirror! It'll shatter into a million pieces!" A girl yelled this time doubling over with laughter at her own lame pathetic joke. Now _that _is someone more pathetic then I, it's just too bad no one else thought that.

It was all so disgusting! I didn't know which was worse; watching them laugh, or theircomments. I could feel tears pushing out of my eyes, a sob came out and I ran for the washroom.

I hated them, I hated them, I hated them. I hated them with my life, soul and guts. I wish I weren't so weak so I could inflict as much pain as possible on them; I wanted to make them feel what I felt. I couldn't wait to graduate from Orange Star, and forget about this hellhole.

It wasn't fair; it just wasn't fair. I never did anything wrong or hurtful to anyone or anything, and all I get is all this crap. So much for Karma! (5)

I bit my lips hard trying not to cry until blood came out. I plunged my self on the toilet seat and locked the door. I just sat there… until I heard some mocking voices outside.

"You better come to class, or else the teacher's gonna get mad!"

"Unless you're too busytouchingyourself! Cause obviously, NO ONE would ever want to go out with a little skank like you!"

I knew immediately who it was; it was Bura and Pan. Those bitches! Oh yeah, sorry, I think I forgot to mention to you that I HATE them! I clenched my fist tightly, they took everything I'd ever dream of having: Trunks, friends, and respect. I knew it wasn't just hatred boiling inside of me, it was also envy, but I didn't care.

I shook madly as I vowed to myself. "I promise, one day, I'm going to get back at them, give them a taste of their own disgusting medicine. I swear on my own grave, that one day, they're gonna wish they never messed with me."

I waited until they left and came out. I washed my face and straightened my clothes before I trudged back to class.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Hotaru Tomoe; and welcome to my so-called pathetic High School life.

**

* * *

****OH MY GOD! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

(1) "Teen People" is a magazine issue for those who don't know.

(2) I don't own that line, I got it from the movie "Mean Girls"

(3) I know he's actually uncle, but can we please pretend its cousin?

(4) LOL! God that sounded so wrong! The pencil and sharpener thingy! LOL!

(5) Karma is "What comes around, goes around" for those of you who don't know.

What do you guys think? Bad, good? Please review and tell me what you think? Ideas and constructive criticisms for later chapters are mostly appreciated!

Hope you enjoyed it! Later!


	2. Dumped and the Deal

Hey! I updated again, I actually had this chapter finished for quite some time now, but I just never got a chance to type it up! School is hectic, so I won't be updating that frequently, well I never did in the beginning but… I promise to update soon. I'll probably be updating once every few weeks or so.

Also, this website froze my account for a while because I created a story a few years back, and suddenly, they tell me it's not legal. How stupid is that? LOL, well anyways, on with the story!

Someone asked me if I was going to include other scouts… I'm actually not sure, probably not, thought maybe Chibi-Usa might make a little scene or maybe Setsuna, we'll see how it goes. IDEAS ARE WELCOME!

This story tends to seem like "Mean Girls", or "She's All That"but there is going to be a twist, I can promise you that!

IMPORTANT: "Italics" with quotations are a person's thoughts.

**

* * *

**

My So Called High School Life

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**DUMPED and the DEAL**

* * *

After school, I dashed home and went straight to my bedroom and locked the door. I hug my fluffy pillow tightly to my chest and thought about my day. "_Hmm… some girl made fun of me… got dissed by Bura and Pan… not a bad day…at least they forgot to beat me up after school." _

This was so sad, what other people considered a horrible-never-ever-had-such-a-bad-day, is what I considered oh-my-god-it's-the-best-day-in-the-world.

Today was one of my lucky days; the popular people had either Cheerleading or Football practice. They didn't have time to beat me up. Usually, everyday after school, Pan and Bura with their little army of "Barbies and Kens" would gang up on me. They called me nasty names and push me around until I was bruised all over.

* * *

_**(-Flashback-)**_

* * *

"Hey bitch, ready for your lesson?" Pan laughed as she came closer…

_**POW!**_

I just got a blow in the jaw. I whimpered and covered my mouth to stop the blood from dripping onto my skirt. I could hear people laughing as they shoved and kicked me around like a ragged doll.

I could feel the tears again. _No!_ I fiercely ordered myself. _I won't let them see me cry, no, no, NO! They can hurt me all they want, but I WON'T cry! I won't let them crack me! I will never, ever, ever cry in front of them…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-End Flashback-)**_

* * *

"_Why did they hate me so much?"_ I thought furiously as I dug my nails deeper into the pillow. "_I never did anything to them! Why me? Why not someone else? Why am I different from the 1000 other people in the school?"_

I tried forgetting about those awful memories… but it just didn't seem to work, the image of Pan's looming face as she closed in kept on replaying in my mind… over… and …over… and… over… again-

"Hotaru honey! I'm home!"

Oopsies! Back to reality! Daddy was home! I ran downstairs and gave my father a big hug!

"How was work?" I asked as he bent down and gave me a big kiss.

He sighed slightly and said, "Well, I have bad news and good news. Good news is that our latest assignment succeeded; but the bad news is that I'm going to have to travel again; for about; a month."

"Travel?" Hotaru asked with a hint of fear in her voice, "But- what about me? Who am I going to stay with? Please not Kaolinite again! I hate her!"

Dr. Tomoe chucked slightly, "Don't worry, she's coming with me for the trip. But I promise before I leave; I'll find someone to take care of you."

"Okay"

"Why don't you go outside? It's a beautiful day. You can play with your little friends."

Luckily for me, my dad didn't know about my troubles at school, he suspected that I had tons of friends and was happy everyday. If only he knew.

But I looked at my dad suspiciously though, he usually never asks me to go outside or do anything of that sort. He knows I don't like the outdoors. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

He looked at me with a surprised look. "Okay; fine you caught me. Kaolinite's coming over soon and we're working on an experiment together. Since I know you two don't err- get along very well. Maybe it's best if you go outside for a while."

"_Great. Even dad picks someone over me." _I thought angrily.The anger that wouldn't come out this morning came boiling out now. "Why? I swear, she's like obsessed with you or something."

"Now dear, she's just really into her work tha-"

"Or maybe it's the other way around?" I shot back, I knew I was getting myself into deeper trouble, but I couldn't help it, "Maybe you're obsessed with her? Maybe you're the on-"

"Watch your mouth, young lady." His tone was no longer kind and gentle, but icy and firm. "I will not allow you to talk like that in this house. Do you understand?"

I was speechless, I didn't mean to blow a fuse, it just sort of… happened. "I'm-sorry-I-err-I-didn't-"

"It's okay Hotaru, I understand, everyone has their days." He said, but the iciness was still there, "You can do whatever you want. You don't have to go outside."

_GOD! I'm such an idiot! How can I make mountains out of little molehills!"_ I thought, furious with myself. _"Why am I always getting mad so easily these days. What happened?"_

"I'll go outside." I finally said.

And that was it. Even without an exchange of goodbyes and hellos, I just left.

"Great, everyone at school hates me; and now my dad hates me." I muttered under my breath as I walked towards a nearby park.

The park was nearly empty; except for a few kids I didn't know playing in the sandbox. I sat by the nearest bench and just… well, sort of looked around. I haven't been at this park in ages. I guess ever since high school, I was kind of scared of going out; even to the grocery store! Daddy had to hire a person just to get our grocery. He thought it was because I've been getting too much homework. But in truth, I was afraid of getting beaten up.

Suddenly, I heard two new voices behind me; since behind my bench, there was a vast of shrubs, hiding another bench on the other side.

"What did you want to tell me about?" a deep masculine voice asked.

"Well, let's sit down first." Said another voice, a _female_ voice.

The voices sounded… so familiar…. And then it hit me like a stone. I knew who the voices were:

They were Trunks and Pan.

My heart started hammering; both with fear and desire. I knew the logical choice was to silently sneak away and pretend I'm not there. But I couldn't; it was as if a magnet was placed on the chair; I couldn't move.

I heard a loud creak as they both sat down.

"Now can you tell me?"

Instead of backing off, I actually moved in closer to hear what they were saying. I knew if they found me, I would be dead meat. But I just couldn't help it.

"_Come on Hotaru; leave! Eavesdropping on someone else's conversation is bad!" _I thought furiously, but somehow, my legs just wouldn't budge. _"If Pan finds you; you're dead!"_

"Okay, Umm… Trunks?" Pan said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Remember that day; when Bura had a party?"

"That one? Oh, I couldn't go. I had football practice."

"I know; and when you were gone… I kind of got together with someone else..."

There was a stunned silence… I held my breath to see what was coming…

"Meaning?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Well… I really like him… and we're sort of going out now…"

"Meaning?"

Pan sighed as she finally said the two words. "You're DUMPED."

"What!" There was definitely fear in Trunk's voice, "Why-How? But- the prom is _one month_ away! I can't find another date in _one month_! All the hot girls are taken!"

"Well; that's your loss." Pan said casually, with not even a hint of sympathy in his voice, "You should have made a few backup dates. Anyways, I need to go; I'm meeting my _new_ boyfriend soon."

I saw Pan get up as she stalked away.

"But Pan!" Trunks called running after her, "Come on, please! Give it another chance!"

When they were finally out of sight; I shakily got off the bench and walked toward home. I couldn't believe it. Barbie and Ken broke up. And Barbie's gone after G.I Joe.

This was good news right? He didn't have a date for the prom, and I didn't either. We could go- wait, wait a minute. What am I thinking? He'll never like me. I forgot. I'm a social outcast.

But if you think about it this way: There are about 1000 people in the school. 50 Percent are guys. So that leaves 500 girls; and about 4/5 of the girls already have dates. That leaves about 100 girls.

Not bad.

I have a 1/100 chance of going to the Prom with Trunks Brief.

Not bad at all.

And with my heart slightly lifted; I headed home.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-Trunk's POV-)**_

* * *

"_How can she dump me?"_ I kept on asking myself that question as tried to concentrate on my homework. _"That stupid retarded bitch!"_

"Yeah that's right!" I said to myself sarcastically, "Just keep calling her names and you'll hate her."

Suddenly; the phone rang. Usually, I would lunge for it hoping that it was Pan calling me, but today, I just waited and waited for someone else to pick up.

"Trunks!" My mom called out, "Phone for you!"

My heart suddenly leaped, _"Could it be Pan calling me saying she wanted to get back together? Could it be she's calling to apologize?"_

"Hello?" I said urgently as I grabbed the phone, "Whose this?"

"It's me"

"Oh, it's you." I said miserably. It wasn't Pan.

It was Goten.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyingly. "I'm kind of busy right now so if yo-"

"Man! You don't have to use that lame excuse on me!" Goten teased with a hint of hurt in his voice. "I know what happened. It seems as though Pan told Bura and Bura told me."

"Great… if Bura knows, then the whole school is. I'll look up more high schools- Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be able to transfer to a high school in Canada."

Goten chuckled, "Come on man! I know what she did was low, but you gotta get over it!"

"I'm over her already!"

"Oh cut the crap!" It was Goten's turn to be annoyed, "You're just worried about not finding a girl for the Prom."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah right!"

"I can get any girl I want!"

"Dude!" Goten laughed, "I think Pan's knocked some of that sense out of you!"

"But I can!" I boasted; I knew I couldn't, but I didn't want Goten to know that. He was my competitor ever since we were little kids. First it was fighting; now it was girls.

"Oh yeah!" Goten said, I could tell his brain was working to plot; a plan to embarrass me somehow in front of the student body, "I'll make a deal with you-"

"Fine." I answer completely unsure of myself. Let's just say; I have experiences with Goten's deals.

"IF-" Goten said mysteriously, "You can get Hotaru Tomoe; the Queen of all Outcasts, to become the Prom Queen AND get her to go the prom with you looking half decent-"

"But-but" I sputtered, "That's impossible! I mean- she's probably not even a girl! Please! Anyone but her! PLEASE! ANYONE!"

"Wait! You didn't hear the whole thing yet. If you manage to do all that; I'll get Pan to come back to you! I mean; I'm her cousin after all; she'll listen to me!"

"Well…what if I don't succeed?"

"Then you'll be humiliated and become as low as Hotaru."

I suppressed a sad chuckle. _"Was it worth it? Winning this bet would mean I would win Pan back…"_

"Fine. I'll take your wager."

"Remember." Goten said. "One month; 31 days. To change her from geek into chic."

"You're on."

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thank the following peoplewho took the time to review my story:**

**Angelwingsgirl **

**Spirit of the Dead**

**Saiyangrlserena**

**Lunarianwolf**

**Emi**

**Sailor-Star-Healer-5000**

**Dragonmoonhime**

**J**

**Lilac**

**Black Mage of Darkness**

**Angel Kitty**

**Harpygirl91**

**Rockie: Dying each second**

**Chevron-Ice**

**Cassandra**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!**

Please R and R, remember, **Constructive Critisism** is **ALWAYS welcome**!


	3. Anywhere but THERE!

WHOOO! I updated! XD! LOL… this is pretty fast… my updating standards anyways.

By the way, I slightly edited the first two chapters of this story, like one or two changes, and I got rid of the awful author notes in between the stories and added numbers to them, which you will find at the bottom describing what they are. (Thanks to AngelKitty for that!)

I would like to thank all the nice people who reviewed :_Hands them chocolate_:. Replies to review will be at the bottom.

I had slight Writer's block for this chapter, though I have the story planned out in my head. I hope it's not that bad!

**WARNING:** This chapter may be slightly boring, but it contains very important stuff, so please bear with me as this story will get more interesting later on! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but school is keeping me really busy! Report cards go out next week:(

**

* * *

**

My So Called High School Life

-

-

-

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Anywhere but THERE!**

* * *

_**(-Author's POV-)**_

* * *

Hotaru walked home in a great mood that day.

_"Looks like this day wasn't such a woozy after all!"_ she thought happily as she unlocked her from door. But her happiness immediately evaporated as she entered.

High-pitched shrieks of laughter could be heard from the basement; the voice suddenly exclaimed in a seductive, breathy voice, "Oh professor! You sooooooo smart!"

The voice made Hotaru cringe, _"She's still here? God! What's she planning now?"_

"Hotaru?" her father called from the basement, "Is that you? Come down! I have something important to tell you!"

Hotaru trudged downstairs to the basement, being face-to-face with Kaolinite wasn't really how she wanted her day to be like.

"Yes daddy?"

"I have good news! I found out who you're going to be staying with when I go on my trip."

"Really! who?"

"Dr. Bulma Briefs. She's a good friend of mine, and when I told her I was having trouble finding a place for my daughter, she offered warmly for you to stay. Isn't that great news Hotaru? I suggest you get ready now since I'll be leaving in two days."

Hotaru was absolutely speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was happy to be near Trunks, but devastated to be near Bura. She was probably going to taunt her all week, while Trunks mopes around in his room pouting about Pan.

"Hotaru?"

"Yee-ss- d-dad-dddy." Hotaru whimpered in a scared tone, as her eyes grew wide with anxiety.

"Are you okay? You seem a little pale? What's wrong?" He asked as he walked up the stairs towards her. "Are you sick?" he put a hand across her forehead and felt her temperature. "Hmm… you don't seem sick… are you okay?"

"I'll be fine daddy." She whispered shakily, "I was just- err- just- err- I just felt a bit light-headed for a second. I'm fine now."

"Don't worry! Everything will be just fine. I'm sure you'll be great friends with Bura and Trunks!"

Hotaru stared wide-eyed at her dad for a few seconds before dashing up the stairs and slamming the door.

"Was it something I said?" Dr. Tomoe wondered as he headed back to the basement again.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-At Capsule Corp.-)**_

* * *

"Trunks please pass the beans." A woman with long crystal-blue hair and big round blue innocent eyes, who looked 20 years younger then her age asked her pouting son as she raised her fork. "Trunks? TRUNKS!"

"Huh? Oh yeah? What?" He stammpered slightly as he was suddenly snapped away from his thoughts, "The beans? What beans?"

Bura rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "The beans in front of you dim-wit."

"Okay, okay." Trunks muttered as he handed over the beans.

"Trunks? What's wrong?" Bulma asked with a concerned look on her face, "You're not eating much tonight."

"I guess I'm just not very hungry."

Everyone at the table gasped, "You're _not_ hungry?" Bura exclaimed as she choked on her rice pudding, "Okay, if you're not hungry, then something is _definitely_ wrong!"

"Oh shut up!" Trunks muttered under his breathe turning ten shades of red, "It's just- I-err-umm…that is err- umm…"

"Oh just spit it out already!"

"PAN DUMPED ME! HAPPY NOW?"

There was a big silence at the table, Trunks expected people to fall of their chairs in surprise or faint or something. But nothing happened.

Nothing.

At.

All.

"Oh… so that's why. I already knew." Bura said shrugging her shoulders, "It's no biggie, go find another girlfriend or something."

It was Trunk's turn to be exasperated, "You can't just go find another one, and it's not that easy you know! And who told you that me and Pan broke up?"

Bura rolled her eyes slightly, "The whole school knows, and you expect _me_ not to know? But whatever, Goten told me."

"_Uh oh!_" Trunks heart turned cold, "_Did Goten tell her about the bet? Oh crap! I don't want the whole school knowing about that! Then the plan would be totally ruined!_"

"Did err- he tell you anything else?"

"What else is there to tell? Pan dumped you, end of story."

"_Phew!_" Trunks sighed in relief, "_I was really scared for a moment, I CANNOT lose this bet to Goten or else I'll NEVER get Pan back!_"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you guys something important!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed with a glow on her face, "Guess whose staying over for about a month?"

"Ooooo… is it Pan?" Bura smiled happily, "Is her family coming over? Yeah! We can shop and gos-"

"No…" Bulma smiled mischievously, "This person's father is a friend of mine, and when he told me he was going away on a business trip and he didn't know where to leave his daughter, I just _knew_ she was destined to stay her with _us_! You should know the girl, she goes to your school!"

"Okay…" Trunks said raising an eyebrow, "_Who could it be now? Please don't let it be some stupid girl that's going to stay up all night talking about gossip with Bura… god, don't even get me started on the last time a girl came over…_"

"It's…" Bulma squealed dramatically as she drummed on the table, "HOTARU TOMOE!"

There was again, complete silence in the dining room. Not a squeak was made, other then the clatter when Bura's fork fell from her hand.

"What?" Bura wailed as she glared at her confused mother, "She can't stay! She'll like, sneaking into my bedroom at night and lick me or something!"

"I'm sure she has more manners then that."

"Uh mom! Do I have to spell it out for you? She's a freak. F-R-E-A-K!" Bura exclaimed waving in her mother's face.

But Bulma simply laughed, "Oh honey! You kids and your imaginations these days! I've met Hotaru a couple of times, she seems like a nice and wonderful caring girl to me." Then her expression became serious and deadly, "If you hurt or comment _anything_ to hurt her, I will personally see to it that you'll never see the living daylight again. I do _not_ want you guys going around spreading rumors about her!"

Bura rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner with a pouty face. Trunks didn't say or do anything during the whole entire conversation; he was too shocked for words.

"_Oh my god!_" Trunks thought to him self happily as he munched on his dinner, "_This bet is falling right into my lap! Wait till Goten hears what happened!_"

Trunks stifled a laugh as he thought of Goten's expression, "What are you laughing about Mr. I'm-so-sad-cause-I-got-dumped-and-don't-have-a-date." Bura growled as she raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny huh?"

"See, Trunks seems happy that Hotaru's coming." Bulma smiled happily at his son, and then added in a slight venomous tone, "Aren't you son?"

"Err- yeah mother," Trunks forced a smile, "Absolutely, I'm so excited. That's why I'm laughing."

"Wonderful." Bulma grinned missing the sarcasm dripping from Trunks' voice.

Bura, somehow seemed to have missed the sarcasm too, she gaped at her older brother in shock, "_Oh my god! I did NOT just hear him comment on that… thing! Ugh! What happened? He was always making fun of her but now…maybe I'm just overreacting… these beans are really going to my head…_"

Her thoughts were suddenly when Trunks slammed his fork down and smiled happily at his gaping sister and mother, "Well, since we have a guest soon, we get her room ready! I hear there's a guest room next to mine that's free! Maybe she should stay there."

"But Trunks Ho-"

"Wonderful! I'll set it up now!" and with that, he dashed up the stairs and disappeared behind the hallway.

"_Oh…Kay…_" Bura wondered as she ferociously attacked her beans again, "_Something is DEFINITLY wrong…_

"…_And I'm going to get to the bottom of it..._"

* * *

OOOOOooooo… Bura's up to something isn't she? LOL! I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter! I didn't have much time to write, and I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update!****

**Thanks to All these Wonderful people who reviewed, t****hank you guys all sooooooooooo much! You guys spoil me too much:**

**Taeniaea**

**Spirit of the Dead**

**Seishuku Shinimegami**

**TweetyzGal**

**Carmen**

**Silent-Cows**

**Wendy**

**Lilac**

**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**

**Black Mage of Darkness**

**Sailor Ra**

**Vick Levos**

**AngryRay2888**

**XxCyBeR-bAibEexX**

**LiLmOoNgIrL**

**Harpygirl91**

Thank you Everyone!

Please R and R, Constructive Critisism is WELCOME!


	4. You're Having a WHAT?

OH MY GOD! I haven't updated in the LONGEST TIME! Sorry to all my readers! I greatly apologize! Though hopefully, I'll be updating more now, but FIRST IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I'll be editing the first three chapters… because when I read it over… THEY WERE **CRAP…** except for the third chapter; I thought that one was decent enough to scrape by. :)

Anyways, a lot of **important changes**;** first**, I will stop posting my little "Reply to Reviewers" seeing as that's not allowed now.

**Second**, I'm going to get rid of my poll, seeing as I don't want my story to get deleted; if you Do want to vote; message or review me, and suggest any pairings that you would want.

**Third**, (Again, this relates to the new policies of Fan fiction), I will be changing my plot completely, seeing as an important part of the story was based on a song I needed, and song lyrics aren't allowed anymore…

**Fourth**… what the HELL has happened to fan fiction? Why so many rules now? What happened to the freedom of writing:(

**Fifth**... please check out my YGO story:D... It's rated M... so beware :D It's called S T O L E N

Anyways… lets get this chapter rolling!

"_Italics_" with quotations are thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**My So Called High School Life**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**You're having a WHAT!**

**

* * *

**

**_(-Hotaru's POV-)_**

* * *

"Good bye Hotaru sweetie, I'll see you in a month." He planted a big kiss on my cheek… and that was it. Him, and Kaolinite, probably snuggled up together… drove off… leaving me… 

…Right in front of Capsule Corp.

"_Oh my gosh… this month is going to be so bad, so horrible…_" I thought sadly to myself. "_Stay in a house with Trunks: good, staying in a house with an evil crazy psycho freak, Bura: Extremely bad._" But my thoughts were interrupted when…

"HOOTARRRUUU!" a high pitch voice squealed as a woman grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome to our home!"

I choked under her excessive hugging, and when she eventually let me go; she bombarded me with questions.

"Do you mind satin sheets? What would you like for dinner today? Or do you want to go out?" The woman's eyes twinkled at me; and one look at her… I knew immediately who she was. The blue eyes, silky aquamarine blue hair… this was Trunks and Bura's mother!

"Hi… Mrs. Briefs." I smiled shyly, secretly wondering where Bura got her bitchiness. Her mother was so sweet! "Nice to meet you."

"Oh darling!" Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Don't call me that! You make me seem so old! Bulma will be fine!"

"Sure… Bulma."

"Hey Dyke-err I mean Hotaru." A supercilious voice called out sarcastically; I looked over Bulma's shoulder to see Bura smirking at me. "How good of you to stop by." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

For some reason; for a slight millisecond, I smirked back; I knew she couldn't say anything offensive or mean when her mother was here; she was just going to have to suck it up and be nice to me. Luckily, she didn't see my expression… or else it would've be just another week of more hell in hell for me.

"Hey Hotaru." Another voice rang out, I whirled around to find Trunks smiling at me… with those perfect teeth… that perfect smile… and… oh forget it… everything about him is perfect.

I smiled back uncertainly, before, surprisingly; he took me by the arm and said gently, "Let me take you to your room where you can put down your luggage."

I was speechless, before I uttered another sound; he graciously lifted my luggage easily and led me to my room.

"_Hmm… perhaps this month isn't going to be so bad after all…_"

**

* * *

**

**_(-Trunks' POV-)_**

* * *

"So, Hotaru, tell us about yourself!" my mother smiled happily as she added more pot roast to Hotarus already full plate. "Your interests… hobbies… anything!" 

Hotaru stared hard at the floor for a few seconds before quietly replying, "Umm… I'm not sure, really. My interests are, very, different… it's just that I…I'm not sure how to say it…"

And she droned on like that until only her lips were moving. I noticed that she didn't like to be in the center of attention, or maybe the fact that my sister keeps throwing her death glares is really pressuring her out.

"Do you… collect anything?" My mother started again, more weakly, I think she was starting to notice that Hotaru didn't really like to be interrogated like this.

"I collect…Lamps."

There was a snort; as Bura choked on her Coke, laughing, coughing, laughing, choking, coughing, laughing hysterically… to insane cackle… to SLAP!

I reached over and slapped her across the face, immediately, her laughing stopped.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were embarrassing our guest." I replied curtly, giving her the I'll-kill-you-if-you-blow-this-look.

She glared daggers at me, and let out a mirthless laugh, "As IF! This is all just SOME pathetic act isn't it? What did mom offer you this time? Last time it was a new Gravity Room, what's it now?"

I watched Hotaru out of the corner of my eye, and saw her expression turn from, astonishment-to confusion-to anger, mixed with sadness. I could see her eyes getting teary.

"Bura!" My mother exclaimed, finally able to process everything, she was as shocked as Hotaru, "How DARE you say something like that! I did not bribe Trunks, if that's what you're suggesting! He, unlike you, thought I'd be nice to show our guest some MANNERS! He, unlike you, can control himself! He, unlike you, will be going to the prom, while you stay home!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me missy."

"You can't do that!" She yelled, firing up immediately.

"_Oh crap…_" I thought to myself, "_This is going to be a long one…_"

"Err- Me and Hotaru are just going to… hang out in the living room." I replied casually; but the two women did not seem to notice at all, as I grabbed Hotaru's sleeve and ushered her out of the room.

I noticed her tears were already spilling over, staining her black skirt and leggings.

"Hey, hey, hey." I replied gently handing her a tissue, "Don't cry, it's okay."

She looked up at me with hurt and angry eyes, "Leave me alone!" She exclaimed angrily, "I don't want someone PAID to be nice to me!"

"And you believe that little brat?"

She nodded her head slowly, "Yes, I do."

I shook my head, "She's a liar, and I can promise you, my mom IS NOT paying me. You can ask her yourself! Anyways, does my mom seem like the kind of person to do that? Wait, do _I _seem like the kind?"

She looked at me intently; as if scanning me with one of those truth machines on T.V, and then; to my relief, she smiled. "I guess I overreacted a bit. I'm sorry Trunks, I just thought, I mean, you never talk to me in school and I thought that-"

I shushed her, "You never talked to me either Hotaru."

She thought for a bit; before letting out a reluctant giggle, "Should I have talked to you?"

"Of course!" I pretended to look hurt, "You don't want to talk to me?"

"No it's not that, it's just that I thought, with Pan and Bura and them…" she broke off awkwardly.

"You thought that just because they hated you, I would too?"

She nodded, "I, I guess."

"Well, you're wrong." I replied firmly, "I'm not like neither of them, besides, me and Pan broke up, so I don't give a damn about her anymore."

She looked up, I expected her to gasp, or some sort of reaction, at the news of me and Pan; but all she did was nod, and give me a sympathetic smile.

"_Weird girl…_" I thought to myself, "_But she's not as bad as everyone says…I just hope she's not… Lesbian or something…_"

"Can I ask you something Hotaru?"

She nodded again, God, this girl has got to get used to saying "yes", or "sure", something else other than nodding her head.

"Are you… like… you know… lesbian?"

She looked taken aback, and for a second, I thought she was going to cry again, but all she merely did was sigh in frustration and hang her head in shame.

"No! Of course I'm not!"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know where people get this stuff!" She retorted angrily, "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Oh… sorry, just wanted to clear that up."

There was an awkward silence between us… as I was trying to think of something amusing to say; which was proving to be a very hard task seeing as the fact that my mother and Bura were yelling at each other in the background… and Hotaru… well, do I really need to explain about her?

Luckily, the phone rang just then; and I dashed to pick it up; hoping it was, maybe Pan calling, and then I can just blow this whole entire stupid dare off.

"Dude!" the voice exclaimed.

I sighed in disappointment, it was Goten again, why the hell is this guy always calling me? "What do you want Goten?"

"You lucky bastard!" he yelled over the phone, I covered it partly so Hotaru couldn't hear. "She's living at your house damnit!"

I laughed, "Ha, girls follow me everywhere pal."

"I knew I should have pick someone else!" He retorted angrily, in a joking way.

"Tough luck, bro."

"So, how's it going pal? How is she?"

I watched Hotaru out of the corner of my eye, and casually slipped into the other room so she couldn't hear.

"Man… she's a tough one, she doesn't talk much…doesn't… really do anything. But I did find out one thing about her."

"What?"

"She collects lamps."

I heard an shriek of laughter as Goten muffled the phone slightly; a few minutes later, he seemed to have controlled himself, and finally uttered, "God, that was so hilarious, I almost pissed myself… LAMPS?"

"Yeah Goten, better than your porn collection." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey dude, you promised not to make fun of me about that anymore!" Goten pretended to sound hurt.

"So anyways, what is your purpose of calling me? Or are you just trying to annoy the hell out of me? Because, as you can see, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see, anyways, sadly, I did not call to torment you. I just wanted to remind you that I'm having a party today at Pan's place."

"SHIT! I exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that!"

"Dude, how could you! It's going to be the party of the century! I'm having these exotic dancers, gallons of booze… heck, I even paid-"

"I don't think I can go." I interrupted him, mentally slapping myself for forgetting; me and Pan made dates on that for months, but I guess, now that she "dumped" me; I can forget about everything.

"Dude, why? It's MY party! Not Pans! You can come! She's not going to kick you out! Though you could see her making out-"

"I KNOW! But what am I going to do about Hotaru? I can't leave her here alone!"

"Then take her with you!"

"I'd rather NOT go than to-"

"Come on!" Goten persisted, "How are you going to make everyone realize she's not such a loser? Do you REALLY expect that once you two start going out; everyone will love her?"

"Well, yeah." I replied flatly, "What else CAN I do?"

"DUDE! You are the DUMBEST guy!" he said exasperatly, "I can't believe I'm giving you ideas but- you can't make her popular by going out with her! You're just going to get degraded to HER level!"

"Than what am I going to-"

"Get her to come to the party. Give her her first taste of a "real" party; see what happens, it might not be so bad. Plus, it'll get people to realize that she's not just "some dyke"."

"I'm sure she'll get a lot of attention from her little grandma skirts, and plain blouses." I replied sarcastically, and then added seriously "It's NOT going to be a good idea! She'll only get hurt!"

"Since when the hell did you care about that!" He replied back with equal seriousness, "Then… buy her something new! You're rich! Look at all the limitless advantages you have!"

"What are you saying?"

"Use. Your. Credit. Card."

"What?"

"You heard me bro, doll her up, make her… look better than she looks now, I KNOW it's going to take a lot of work… but you can do it. Take her to…I don't know, that weird place Bura always goes to, Saks Fifth Avenue, or Bikini Bay or something."

"I don't know…"

"And as I always say; when you have a credit card, the choices are limitless."

"Sure…" I rolled my eyes, Sheesh, Goten and his lame quotes.

"See you at the party." And with that, he hung up the phone.

"But…" I began weakly. "_Shit, I'm stuck aren't I…_" I slumped into the nearest armchair and buried my face in my hands… wondering what the HELL to do next.

Suddenly, Hotaru walked into the room, I gave her a fake bright smile; which she returned shyly.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Err- that was Goten." I gave a nervous chuckle. "Listen, Goten's having this party tonight… and I was wondering if you'd, you know…" I ended off weakly.

To my alarm; she gave me a sad look.

"I mean it's not-"

"No." she cut me off neatly. "I don't mind staying home alone with Bura, really, it won't be that bad. I'll be fine."

I stared at her, "No, no, that's not what I meant!"

She looked up slightly, "Huh?"

"I meant for you to come WITH me."

There was a stunned silence, Hotaru looked taken aback, "I- I really don't think I should go, I mean, it'll be bad- it's that- I-don't-I-"

She broke off looking awkward. I gave her a kind smile, "I know what you're thinking, don't worry, it'll be FINE."

"But, I don't have any CLOTHES for the party, I mean, well, you know what I wear, I don't think it'll be appropriate-"

"Speak no more." I cut her off, "I'll find clothes FOR you."

"You?" she stared at me. "Listen, I'm not going to wear stolen clothes from Buras closet."

"Who said I was suggesting that?"

"But, I thought that maybe…"

"Listen, I have a credit card, I'll… I'll… buy you something."

"We're going shopping?"

"Err- I guess?"

Hotaru gave me a weird look, "When is this party anyways."

"Tonight."

She sat down on an armchair beside me and buried her face in her hands, "Listen, it seems all very… fun. But I don't think I should go. I mean I don't fit in… I'm a…well, you know…"

"Well…"

"And it's not like you know anything about women's fashion these days anyways."

"_Shit…_" I thought angrily, "_I forgot about that…_"

"I don't…" I replied back slowly, the gears in my head turning and turning… "…Know anything about fashion…but I know someone that does."

She looked up, "Who? Bura?"

"Nope." I smirked, picking up the phone, "You'll wait and see…"

I dialed the number from memory, seeing as when I was small, I'd always find my mom there when my parents argued… which was quite often.

"_Please let her be there, please let her be there…_" I silently prayed. "_Ahh… yes, someone picked up…_"

"Hi, this is Trunks." I began, "May I please speak to……………….

* * *

HA! I'm ending it there! Can anyone guess who it is? Free cookies, plus a shout out from me in the next chapter for whoever gets it! (Pretty obvious, I know :)) 

**And thanks again for my WONDERFUL reviewers:**

**KousagiBriefs**

**Mackerveili**

**Saturn's Spawn**

**Siriusmadness**

**Sailor Ra**

**Hensonsflyingcows**

**AngryRay2888**

**Gsama**

**Rockie On Vacation**

**LiLmOoNgIrL**

**crazy-lil-nae-nae**

**SilverWolf- Ryuki**

**Harpygirl 91**

**TweetyzGal**

**Miroku has darkness**

**Silent Cows**

**StarrfishLover**

**Yuki of the Snow**

**Demonic Seraph**

**Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis**

I hope this chapter was long enough for you people!

Please R&R, remember, Constructive Criticism is ALWAYS welcome. Mean or nice :).


	5. The Party

Whoa… I'm updating!

Teehee, I would like to thank all the people who tried my little "guessing game" on who called Trunks… and a LOT of people got it.

I'd like to thank **DarknessofHotaru**, **Emi**, **Silent-Cows**, **TweetyzGal**, and **The Morrigu** for participating! _(-Hands them cookies-)_

Anyways, on to the chapter! LOL, I had SO much fun writing it!

"_Italics_" with quotations is a persons thought.

**

* * *

**

**My So Called High School Life**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The Party**

* * *

_**(-Trunks POV-)**_

* * *

"…Maybe I please speak to Marron." I held my breath… "_Please let her be home… oh god… please!_" 

"One second." The voice replied back, and Trunks sighed in relief, as he waited for Marron's mother "Eighteen" to call her daughter over.

"Hello?" said a small, cute voice, "Trunks? Is that you?"

"Err- yeah."

"OOOhhhh! You haven't called in a while! I guess your parents haven't been fighting lately huh?" She squeaked over the phone.

"Well… we haven't been seeing much of dad lately… mom thinks he went off somewhere in the forest to train or something. She hasn't bothered to look for him. He always comes back sooner or later."

"I see." She replied back, obviously deep in thought, "So… why'd you call me then?"

"I have a small favour to ask you." I asked quietly, using my best, and kindest voice I could muster, "You see, I have a friend, her name is Hotaru. She's having some… wardrobe malfunctions, and I was wondering if you could possibly take her shopping for some new clothes."

"Oh, yes of course!" I could tell Marron was beaming, by the way she squealed and thumping noises could be heard, possibly Marron jumping up and down at the idea. "I'd LOVE to! I haven't gone shopping in a while! The last time I went was… almost a week ago!"

"So, does that mean you can come?"

"YES!"

"So… I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"You bet!"

"Okay!" I sighed in relief, "Thanks again Marron, I own you one!"

"Think nothing of it!" She giggled, "Anyways, bye Trunks, see you!"

"Bye." I replied before I hung up the phone with a big smile on my face, and I turned to Hotaru, who was staring at me with a bewildered look. "Good news Hotaru! Marron's coming in about an hour!"

I expected Hotaru to jump up and down in joy… but all she did was merely stare at me with a mixture of shock and excitement on her face… "I…I… don't know what to say…Thanks?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-Hotaru's POV-)**_

* * *

"_Oh god… what did I get myself into this time…_" I felt scared, yes. Trunks was taking me shopping with some girl I've never even met before! "_I'll bet she's JUST like Bura…_" I thought miserably. 

But I couldn't help it…

I just felt,

Just a _little_ bit…

…Excited.

This whole day has been such a…blur. From the start… when I first arrived at Capsule Corp. to this moment… when Trunks is taking me… shopping?

"You… okay?"

My head snapped up, "Err- I'm fine." I replied back, his blue eyes seemed to bore into me. He was… so…

…Oh god, I don't even want to say it.

For the next hour, the both of us, sand side by side on the sofa, both of us, not speaking a word… we were too absorbed into our own world…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and a cheery, high-pitched girly voice was heard.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs! Nice to meet you!"

"Why Marron! This is a pleasant surprise! Did your parents come too?"

"Nope, just me and mommy, but she left already, she has urgent business to attend to."

"Shopping business? I'm guessing?"

"Yup!" Marron replied happily before dashing into our room, "Hi Trunks… and you must be Hotaru!"

I smiled timidly, "Yeah… Nice to meet you… Marron."

Her eyes glittered at me, before she took my hand and pulled me to my feet, "I'm so excited! I can't wait to go shopping! It'll be so fun! The two of us!"

I stared at her, this girl, who barely knew me, was already starting to talk to me as if I was her best friend, "Err- yes… it'll be… fun."

"So what are we all waiting for! Let's go!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**(-Author's POV-)**_

* * *

"Too Pink." 

"Too Red."

"Too Blue."

"Too Monkey-like."

"What? How was that monkey like?"

"It's brown!"

"So that makes it monkey-like?"

"Well… yeah."

"Trunks, Trunks…" Marron sighed slightly, in a mocking way, "You are the worst shopper in the world! You don't' judge a dress by it's colour!"

"You… don't?"

Marron rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't! You also have to look at the style of the dress!"

"If the dress is an ugly colour! There's no point in looking at the style!" Trunks argued back.

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is! I go shopping with mom all the time! I know how a woman shops!"

"No you don't!" Marron whined slightly, her eyes narrowing down.

Hotaru stared, bewildered, at both of them, as they shot back and forth… "_Oh dear… what did I get myself into?_"

She looked around the store, staring wistfully at rows and rows of glamorous dresses; her eyes then landed on the pile of clothing that Marron had picked for her… "_I quite liked the blue one…_"

The blue one was simple and chic. It was a tight-form fitting dress, which ran all the way down to her knee. The top was v-shaped, held by thin straps with silver buckles.

"Hotaru, which one do you like?" Marron suddenly asked her, breaking Hotaru off from her trance.

Hotaru's face snapped up at being addressed so suddenly, "Err- I'm not sure." She admitted, "But… I quite like that… blue one."

"This one?" Marron inquired as she held up the gorgeous blue dress.

"That one?" Trunks stared slightly, "Are you… sure?"

"Trunks! Stay out of this! You can't judge a dress before the person tries it on!" Marron glared slightly.

"Yes you-" Trunks began, but stopped mid-sentence. He seemed to finally realize he was fighting a losing battle.

"Come Hotaru! Try it on!" Marron smiled, ushering Hotaru into the change room. "It'll look great! I just know it!"

"But-" Hotaru began… but it was too late, she was already in the change room. "_Ah well, might as well try it on._" She thought, as she locked the door.

She carefully slipped from her sweater and skirt; she took a last look at the blue dress, before she carefully slipped it over her head. She took a deep breath, and opened the change room door…

"What… what do you think?" She asked meekly.

Marron and Trunks stared… Hotaru felt her face turning redder and redder.

They continued to stare…

"If, if it looks bad, I'll just take it off…" she trailed off… "I'm just… I'm just gonna… find something else…"

"No, no Hotaru!" Marron whispered breathlessly, finally snapping awake, "It's _perfect_! You look gorgeous in it! Look in the mirror!"

Hotaru turned around, and let out a small gasp as she saw her own reflection. She didn't look like… herself.

The dress accented her curves _perfectly_. "_Wow… didn't even know I had curves,"_ she thought to herself. The dress showed off her slim, pale legs and long milky arms. The dress made her seem more… awake. Rather than her old, boring, turtlenecks, which makes her seem neckless and small. This dress defines her elegant neck and perfect shoulders flawlessly.

"Hotaru… you look… amazing." Trunks croaked, nearly speechless. "I never knew that dress was so…" He trailed off weakly, "We have to buy it. I don't care how much it is. It looks stunning on you."

Hotaru blushed a million times harder; she buried her face in her hands as she dashed back into the change room. "_Trunks just… he just…_"

She leaned against the door, and took a deep breath, and whispered the words to herself carefully, and clearly.

"Trunks Brief just complemented me."

* * *

"Okay… one second, let me finish your makeup…" 

"Hurry up Marron! We're already late!" Trunks stared impatiently at the clock, they basically spent the whole entire day shopping… buying jewelry… clothes… shoes…etc. etc.

"Shut up Trunks!"

Marron carefully inspected the last of Hotaru's face, before she finally declared herself finished.

"What do you think?" She smiled proudly, presenting Hotaru's face.

Hotaru blushed like a tomato, but she couldn't help but notice; Trunks had the same expression he did when he saw her in that dress. An expression she couldn't quite… place. His face was usually some sort of sexy smirk… but this time, it was completely expressionless…

"How… is it?" Hotaru asked shyly, smiling slightly.

"Perfect." He smiled slightly, "We better get going, or we're going to be late."

"Have fun you guys!" Marron smiled, ushering them out the door.

"You're not… coming?" Hotaru asked, frowning slightly.

"Nah… parties aren't my things. My mom's probably going to come pick me up soon anyways."

Hotaru smiled regretfully, "I really wish you'd come." She whispered slightly, "At least I'll have someone to hang out with."

"You can hang out with me." Trunks grinned, pulling Hotaru by her arm, leading her out the door. "By the way, Hotaru, are you afraid of heights?"

"No, not that I'm aware of… why?"

"You'll see." They arrived outside, but not towards to garage, but to an open space area of grass and flowers.

"Trunks… there's no car here." Hotaru frowned, "How are we getting there?"

He merely smirked slightly, before he picked up Hotaru bridal-style.

"What are you-"

But before she could finish her sentence, he lifted her into the air…

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

They arrived 10 minutes earlier than planned… which was a good thing. It took Hotaru 5 minutes of walking around… to get her out of her daze from flying for the first time. She was so shocked, she closed her eyes for half the time… before she started to enjoy the fact that she was in the arm of Trunks… snuggled close towards him… she could smell his cologne… 

"_Oh god… I'm insane._" She thought bitterly as she threw up in a garbage can. "_I can't believe…_"

"Are you okay Hotaru?" Trunks patted her awkwardly on the back, "Sorry, I didn't know you were air-sick."

"It's okay." She smiled weakly, before she threw up again. "I'll be okay in a few minutes… you go inside first, I'll join you."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. "We can go home if you-"

"No." she replied, surprised at her own firm voice, she continued in a more quieter one, "I don't want to spoil the day, you go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Okay. See you inside." He gave her one last smile, before he disappeared into the mansion, which was blaring with music.

Hotaru stayed in the corner for about twenty minutes, she checked her reflection on a cracked mirror, and to her relief only a bit of her makeup smudged. She quickly fixed it up, and took a deep breath.

She carefully walked towards the front door of the Mansion, she hate to admit it, but the mansion was amazing. With expensive stain glass windows, and quadruple garage doors, with an elegant front entrance, decorated with an assortment of roses. Hotaru's hand actually shook slightly when it reached the doorknob.

"_It's not, or never._" She thought to herself, before she pushed the door open.

She gasped slightly as she saw her surroundings. There were people everywhere! On the banister, on the chairs, in the hallway… and heck, even on the tables!

Never in her life, has she seen such a crowded and disorganized place. Everyone was either chilling and talking to their friends, or dancing maniacally on the floor… or making out behind the stairwell…

Hotaru couldn't help but notice, that already, 50 percent of the guests were drunk. They moved around in a staggering sort of way, holding a bottle of beer which splished and splashed as they went. "_Wow… never knew you could get drunk in 20 minutes…_"

She let out a big gulp and nervously shifted around, "_Oh god… why did I come, why did I come!_"

Suddenly, she felt an arm grab her, and she whirled around, hoping it was Trunks. But to her utter disappointment, it was some guy from school.

"Hey… baby…" the boy slurred dripping his beer in the carpet, "Wanna… go upstairs… and… you know… get laid?"

Hotaru frowned in disgust, "No… it's okay, I'll just, stay here."

"Come…on…" the boy slurred some more, his voice becoming harder and harder, "You know you wannnttt… to…."

"No! Really, it's fine!" Hotaru cried helplessly, trying to get his arm out of his grip. But surprisingly, for a drunken person, his grip was pretty hard. "Please, let me go!"

But a horrid split second, Hotaru thought the boy was going to slap her, but he merely glared at her, and muttered "Bitch" under his breath, and stomped away.

She let out a deep sigh of relief, "_Close call…_"

"Who are you sugar?" another voice whispered seductively in her ear, she whirled around, to find the least expected person: Goten.

"You… don't know me?" Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Of course I don't know you, if you went to my school, do you think I'd miss a pretty face like that?" He smirked, "But you do look quite familiar… I might've saw you somewhere…another party, perhaps?"

But his great pondering was interrupted by another familiar voice, "Goten!"

Hotaru whirled around again, only to find Trunks grabbing Goten by the shoulder, and pulling him away. Goten gave her a wink before he was dragged away, mouthing the words, "Wait for me."

Hotaru stood there, quite nervous, not knowing exactly what to do. "_Oh god… where should I go…_"

Suddenly, an idea flashed to her, "_That's it, I'll hide in the washroom!_"

And she began to make her way through the crowd…

* * *

"Where is she Trunks?" Goten mocked, "You said you'd invite her." 

"Let me remind you of our last conversation." Trunks said curtly, before locking the door behind shut. "You were the one that forced me invite her… remember? But yeah, she's here."

"I said no such thing." Goten smirked slightly.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "So, where's Pan and her so-called boyfriend? I can't wait to beat his ass."

"Nah, you won't be able to do that." Goten's smirk grew even bigger, "Don't you know who her boyfriend is?"

"Of course I don't dumb ass! If I did, do you think I'd still be asking you?" Trunks growled, clearly annoyed with Goten's taunting.

"Fine, fine…" Goten sighed, sensing danger from his troubled friend, "She's going out with… Uub."

Trunks nearly died right there, "What… she's going out with… him?"

"Yup."

"She dumped me… for that guy?"

"Looks like it."

Trunks looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum, but instead, he merely leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Dude… can I go now?" Goten said as edged toward the door, "There's this really hot chick there, and I need to get to know her."

"Don't even think about cheating on my sister." Trunks growled. "Or I'll tell her."

"Come down man…" Goten rolled his eyes and looked slightly put out. "I'm not going to cheat on anyone… I just want to… get to know her."

"Very funny." Trunks muttered sarcastically, but paused slightly, examining Goten's answer. "Who's the girl anyways?"

"I didn't get her name, since you dragged me away…" Goten said in an annoyed tone, "But man… she looked familiar, I know I've seen her before, but… I just don't remember where exactly."

"What… what did she look like?" Trunks asked urgently, beginning to finally realize whom the girl Goten was talking about was… it was dawning upon him, that he caught a glimpse of Hotaru there before he dragged Goten off. "What was she wearing?"

"Umm… she had black hair, skinny, she was wearing this tight blue dress that went up to her knee… and I gotta tell you, that dress looks _expensive_. All satin and stuff, you can tell she came from a rich family."

Trunks closed his eyes; he could feel a smirk beginning to form on his mouth. "I know that girl Goten. Actually, so do you. We know her quite well."

"Really?" Goten's eyes glittered excitedly, "What's her name?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"YES! Just tell me goddamn it!"

"Fine, fine. But it's going to be a real shocker." He taunted.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Goten growled impatiently. "What's her name!"

"…Hotaru Tomoe."

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! 

Hope this chapter was long enough for you people :)

**Now, for the Hall of Fame, A.K.A the people who reviewed. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH:  
**

**Starr Fish Lover**

**The Morrigu**

**Yuki of the Snow**

**Saturn's Spawn**

**Sailor Ra**

**Angelic-Flame-05**

**TweetyzGal**

**Silent-Cows**

**Spirit of the Dead**

**Taeniaea**

**Harpygirl91**

**DarknessofHotaru**

**Starrfruitt**

**Siriusmadness**

**Gsama**

**Kudos2u07**

**Emi**

**Thank you guys so much! I totally adore you people!**

Please **Review**, and **Constructive Critisism** is **WELCOME **:)


End file.
